Jumping trains
by Remui
Summary: An upcoming interschool sport event, medical information leak and a glitch. Suga finds himself stalked on his way back home, with little option other than to run. But those following him may not be targeting him after all… A suspense story written for Haikyuu summer big bang 2015.
1. Chapter 1

**Trigger warnings:** dark themes and implications, organ harvesting, stalking. Rated M just to be safe.

Written for Haikyuu! Big Bang 2015.  
A big thank you to Arfakita for offering to beta read this story :) It was great being able to discuss it with you.

Chapter 1

"Why are we doing this again?" Suga couldn't help but smile at Tanaka's outburst. Seated in the corridor leading to the hygienist room, Ryuu was shooting death glares at innocent passerbys. It didn't help that the corridor happened to host classes of impressionable first years. So far Tanaka has scared off three boys, a group of unsuspecting girls and earned a double take from the cleaning staff.  
"Relax." Suga leaned in and gave Tanaka an encouraging smile. "It's just a few tests. We will be back in classes in no time."  
"'s not what I'm saying," groused Ryu. He shifted in his chair, crossing arms over his stomach. "You are a third year, and Kageyama over here is a first year - exactly a time to have some white-clad freak prod at you with a needle. But me? It's not like I won't need another health check next year."  
"You heard Takeda-sensei," spoke Kageyama from his place. He was balancing an opened drink cartoon on his knee with his usual annoyed expression. "We need these checks for our practice match with Nekoma. It's sponsor's requirement."  
"Funny thing to ask for, isn't it?" mused Ennoshita. Ryu's irritability didn't seem to affect him at all despite his place being next to Tanaka. "It's not like we are to have some surgery or anything…."  
"It's for our sponsor's project," said Suga. He spent last evening talking this over with Daichi. It's good to see it came useful to alleviate his friends' concerns. "Data on blood and tissue samples they collect will be used to work on anti-rejection drug later on."  
The news was met with a moment of perplexed silence.  
"Anti-rejection drug? What is it, a hook-up club?" Injustice momentarily forgotten, Tanaka stared at Suga.  
"Actually, it's a pharmaceutics company. It works on a new drug that will help to prevent rejection of transplanted organs." Even that wasn't helping. Tanaka still didn't look assured. Not at all.  
"Just get over it, Tanaka, our transport depends on it." Kageyama looked up at the ceiling in exasperation. He crushed now empty juice box and tossed it to the bin near-by. It hit its destination spot-on. "We wouldn't have needed a sponsor if someone didn't cross the vice-principal last week anyway."  
A silence, then angry puff. "I regret nothing," said Tanaka at last. "These guys needed a good bashing, that's all. Looking at our Kiyoko and stuff."  
"Agreed. You just didn't have to do that right under his office. There is a time and place, Tanaka. And people."  
Tanaka looked reflective, but then scowled again. "Still doesn't explain people messing with my blood."  
"Scared of the big, bad needles?" A new voice joined in. Tanaka bristled. "Let's see who's-"  
The office doors opened. Everyone froze, then turned as one.  
Nishinoya Yuu entered the corridor with expression of bliss and serenity.  
"Whoa there." Tanaka rushed to his side. "You okay, bro?"  
No answer came. Instead, Noya just smiled.  
They knew that smile.  
"An intern?" Tanaka's head snapped towards the doors. He took a hesitant step in that direction. A female voice called from inside, asking for the next participant to enter.  
"Just don't harass anyone," muttered Kageyama after Tanaka as the doors closed behind him. "At least he's not complaining anymore," he muttered.  
Kageyama was being uncharacteristically talkative today, Suga observed.  
Tsukki shifted lazily in his chair and Suga knew that the taunting was not over, even with Tanaka gone.  
Suga was quicker.  
"You are next, Tsukki. Let's get you first years checked early since it's only you and Yamaguchi now..."

* * *

The computer let out a short blip and a small window appeared. Choking on her energy drink, a black haired woman hurried forward to read. She readjusted her glasses in excitement.  
Good news.  
There was a creak of chair as she leant back, thumbing a keyboard of her phone. The signal of outgoing call buzzed in her ear as she waited for the person on the other side to pick up.  
"…you better have a good reason to call me or else." A groggy voice at the other end of the line left no speculation for the state she snapped him out of. She was glad he couldn't see her grinning over the phone.  
"I've got some good news, so definitely worth it. A last-minute hit on order 469. There's a lovely liver for you to collect. Fast."  
There was a shuffle at the other side – a sound of the cellphone being readjusted. A voice came more alert now. "The source?"  
"Karasuno."  
Silence. "… never heard of that one."  
"Please don't sound so suspicious, you hurt my feelings." She brought up a full window and a follow-up data on the screen. "It's a town located in Miyagi prefecture. Shouldn't be a problem for a professional like you."  
"You know I operate in cities only."  
"I do, but since someone is on holiday right now, there is little I can do, other than letting this, plus 15% bonus, go. It's your choice."  
"…I hate you."  
"You're welcome! I'm sending you details right now."  
The line went dead.  
She went back to her work. Specialization was good, but you had to be flexible to meet demand.  
She hated summer season.

* * *

"So how was the check-up thing?" asked Daichi. Suga sighed and reached up for a smoothie on at the top shelf. He wondered briefly how life looks like from Asahi's perspective.  
He adjusted his grip on the phone, risking precarious balance to check remaining bills. "Not bad, actually, once Ryuu found out who was staffing it."  
There was laughter at the other side of the line.  
"Well, it figures. When are the consent forms due?"  
"Next Friday. Did you get yours signed already?"  
"Will do over this weekend. Your father is still abroad, isn't he?"  
"Yeah." Maybe Suga should stick with what he bought so far. He was fairly certain there was still some leftovers of yesterday's dinner left in the fridge back home.  
"Good thing the office accepts phone calls in your case."  
"They got used to it." Suga sought his way to the cashpoint. Coach Ukai was not in today – a lovely older lady was at the register instead. "I'm at the Foothill Store, do you want me to bring you anything?"  
"Nothing comes to mind. Although, wait-" There was a metallic sound and Suga pushed away an image of his friend rummaging through his kitchen's cupboards, with a phone still lodged precariously between his shoulder and side of his head. "Yeah, everything seems to be in its place. You can check on tea sales, though. I'm going to run out soon..."  
"There, there. It won't be that bad. I know you studied hard."  
"It's still English we are talking about. I just want it to be ove-"  
"Suga-san!"  
Suga stopped in his tracks to look around, searching for a source of familiar voice that rang through the shop.  
"Hinata-kun?"  
Indeed, a bright orange blob of hair appeared, and Hinata skid to a halt before Suga. Grumpy Kageyama followed his stead.  
"Hinata has finished his classes already?" Suga's attention returned to the phone as Daichi's voice came from it again. "Tell him not to be late for the next practice, or I'm not placating Coach for him again. He's pretty worked up about this match." He wasn't the only one looking forward to it. "I'll call you later."  
"Ahaha, right. See you."  
Hinata was grinning excitedly, almost jumping in place. Behind him, Kageyama's usual sulk provided startling contrast to Hinata's cheerful demeanor.  
"I've got your form!" Hinata was waving a file of papers above his head. "A nurse asked me to hand it out to you and the others!"  
Behind him, Kageyama rolled his eyes. "Stop doing that, dumbass." He all but snatched the papers from Hinata's grip and passed one of them over to Suga. "The hygienist's office is closing early today. They are sending the lab guests away, I guess." Kageyama's expression clearly showed what he thought of entrusting any documentation to a hyperactive teenager, reasons aside.  
"Are you going home now?" asked Shoyo, unaware of his companion's expression. He was calmer now, casting a glance behind Suga, as if in search of something, or someone.  
"I'm on my way to Daichi. I just needed to drop by a supermarket on my way."  
"Oh." Hinata's grin faltered slightly, but the first year perked up again shortly after. "We're coming to the fields for practice! You can join us later, if you like!"  
"He just told you he can't, idiot!" Tobio shot him a glare. "Learn to listen sometimes!"  
"I'm grateful for invitation." Smiled Suga, before further exchange between first years could escalate any further. "I'll join you for sure next time."  
It's good to see first years so enthusiastic and ready to go out of their way for extra practice, Suga watched the first years leave. With end-of-school-year-performances drawing near, their court was busy for most of the time now. Luckily there were still fields outside the school and sunny weather that allowed practice under open sky.  
They made so much progress already. He will need to ask Tanaka and Asahi if they could stay with him for practice as well.  
For sure.  
"Have fun!" he called after them, waving.  
"See you later!"  
Suga stuffed his form into his bag and headed towards the cash point.

* * *

"So what did Shoyo want?" Suga strained to look around. The shopping mall he was in – another one and at the same time the last hope for Daichi's resupply plans - wasn't very crowded, but it wasn't helping his task. The tea shelves still loomed over him in smug diversity.  
"Just dropping off that examination results along with a consent forms." He walked towards the end of the row. First things first. "Are you sure this is the right place? There are so many brands here, but your favorite doesn't seem to be among them."  
Whatever disgruntled sound Daichi made was lost in in the announcement that boomed over the shop floor. They waited for the advertisement to pass.  
"The English shelf in imported goods should have these. That's where I usually get it from."  
Oh. Suga's head turned in the direction he remembered said section to be. He stifled another sigh.  
"Sorry." Even over the phone, Daichi sounded sheepish.  
"Nevermind." The shop wasn't that busy yet, though some early newcomers in school uniforms were starting to crowd around confectionery stands. Suga spotted Karasuno's black here and there, but faces didn't seem familiar.  
"How is the revision going?" prompted Suga after a while.  
"I should be the one asking. It's my fault you ended up overseeing today's examination."  
"Hey, I'm a vice captain!" grinned Suga into his phone. He passed another alley and took a turn into imported goods section. "Besides, it stood to reason for you to be present at the gathering with the sponsor."  
"You should learn to delegate your responsibilities more often," continued Suga. "Dealing with Tanaka and the first years is enough of a challenge already."  
Laughter at the other side, warm and welcoming. They've gone over this many times already.  
"I prefer to keep things close at hand. Having an eye on them helps to keep them in place."  
"Haha, probably." Between the monument of foreign tees department and the memory of their recent training, the laugh was unavoidable. Suga cast a quick glance around – being stuck, laughing under the shelf probably certainly looked weird.  
His heart skipped a beat.  
"Suga?" Daichi's concerned voice broke suddenly lengthening silence. "Is everything okay?"  
"…I don't know." Suga turned back to face the shelf, reaching out for a random box on impulse. He looked at it, frowning but unseeing. "Remember when I told you I'm going to ask for a place where your tea was? The woman I was going to ask is with me at this section and now that I think about it, she was at the past few too."  
There was a moment of silence on the other side. Then, "are you sure? This mall is big. A lot of people should be here by now."  
Suga returned the random tea box back to its place. He took a step back, seemingly scanning labels in search of another product. A splash of green hovered in the corner of his vision now. He gripped his phone harder. "I remember her blouse – it's just like Kiyoko's. She was at the regular shelves back when I was looking for tofu, then at teas, and now she's at the end of this alley, sorting through cakes."  
"Yawn."  
"What?"  
"Yawn and see if she does the same. Remember last week's practice? If she's watching you, she's bound to mimic it."  
"I- can't," hissed Suga. "I'm in a middle of shopping, possibly being followed and you ask me to act sleepy?"  
"At least try," Daichi said patiently. In a moments like this one Suga was reminded just how was he a captain of their team.  
There was a clatter, followed by a jingling at the other side of the line, as if something metallic was dropped and picked up. Despite his own worries, Suga frowned. "What are you doing?"  
"Coming for you. Now, yawn. Think of Sunday lie-ins, Vice-Dean's speeches and Tanaka's imaginary fans."  
Suga cast another quick glance around. The shop was getting crowded, with a noon break drawing near. A hum of conversation started to fill the aisles. He couldn't be in danger in such a crowd, could he? There were some cases…  
Lie-ins, school meetings and imaginary fans.  
"Suga?"  
"Alright." He set his basket down.  
There. Acting relaxed with potential troubles looming over him was not refreshing. Another reason to look up to Nishinoya.  
"Still there?"  
Suga took a quick look around, scanning for green. He looked up and down the alley. No sign. Still distrustful, he cast a glance behind the corner to the neighboring shelf. "I think she's go-'' Suga's breath caught.  
She was propped against the parallel shelf, just few steps into the alley. With one hand half-raised, as if to stifle a yawn, she was tapping at her phone. Her basket was left further away, forgotten.  
"She's still there, isn't she?" Daichi's voice came barely muffled by a background noise. He must have left home already. "Hang in there."  
The idea, while appreciative, was bordering on ridiculousness. "Wait, there is no need to." Suga spoke slowly. "I'll just speak with the security." He decided. Even worried, there was no point in Daichi coming all of the way here when were still different options left. "I think I saw some-"  
"Don't." Daichi's voice was sharp. Suga stopped right in his tracks. "If she wants something from you, then she's probably not alone herself. Just stay where you are. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."  
What can happen in that time?  
Suga's heart raced. It's not like anyone would have minded him staying here for a bit. Still…  
"Stop that." Was that amusement in Daichi's voice? Suga felt his eyes roll. "I know you're fretting every time you fall silent mid-conversation."  
Suga scoffed. "Hey, I'm the one waiting here."  
"I'm on my way," Daichi's patience was incredible. Even at times when he dealt with more troublesome team members. Suga swallowed hard. It was time to face the truth.  
"…Daichi…"  
"What?"  
"My battery is dying…"  
Silence.  
"What do you mean, it's dying!?" demanded Daichi and Suga winced. Alright, he probably deserved it – Daichi hated it when he couldn't contact other team members at moment's notice.  
"Remember that trip to the lake we had two weeks ago? I left my mobile in the bus at that time."  
"You grilled your own battery… I can't believe it."  
Suga laughed weakly. Now that Daichi has said it like that… It was funny.  
"How long will it last?" Daichi's sober question brought him back to the current situation. He glanced at the screen. "It could switch off any moment now."  
"I'm passing the post office now. You wait at imported goods section, alright?"  
"Yeah."  
"Remember to keep within camera's range. Whatever happens, don't le-"  
A jab at Suga's back and he startled, losing his grip over the phone. It slipped from his hand-  
"Watch out!"  
-and fell on a ground to simultaneous sound of breaking glass. Someone was pulling Suga aside and he gave in, only to break the contact immediately after regaining his balance. He looked sideways to see and older gentlemen fixing a disapproving stare at embarrassed teenager few steps from Suga has been standing moments before – a kid trying to carefully brush the glass shards off his jacket.  
"Aw, man." The boy took a careful step back, resulting in metallic squelch. His trousers were splattered with orange looking liquid.  
Not only him, though. Heartbeat finally slowing down to its usual pace, Suga took in the mess on the floor. He could already hear a crowd gathering at the end of the alley, drawn by the noise. He bent quickly to retrieve his phone. Sticky splashes of juice marked the inactive screen.  
"Are you all right?" A young woman in blue-and-white polo pushed through the gathering people to still sheepish teenager—an employee. Distracted from the damage, Suga saw his chance.  
He never got a chance to try it, though.  
"Excuse me, coming through." Another member of staff joined a circle forming around the scene. "We need to clean up. If you could step aside for a moment…"  
Suga stepped back, ushered into the crowd. Yellow warning signs were being put out and he watched a kid being escorted off, probably to check for injuries while the other person cleaned the floor.  
He turned to look back. No sight of the woman… did she give up? He walked tentatively out of the segment, straining to look over the dispersing crowd.  
He bumped into her, coming just over the neighboring shelf. "So-" He looked up and stammered right halfway apology.  
She wasn't wearing green anymore.

* * *

Daichi lost count how many people he run into on his way, or at least brought close to losing a balance. He halted, trying to cough out the dust and air pollution coming from a busy road on his side.  
Whatever happened to Suga, it couldn't go unnoticed. There was a noise and it was a public place, he tried to reason. He will be fine.  
Thankfully the distance wasn't an issue – endurance was important part of his training. What his training didn't account for, though, was a range of obstacles on his way – from pedestrians, stairs, road crossings and occasional trams.  
Trams were the worst.  
He will find Suga and make sure he gets home safely – and whoever follows him will have serious explaining to do.

* * *

A/N:

Women have recorded involvement in stalking/kidnapping groups - they have better chances to be dismissed as less suspicious.

(I'm not trying to scare you – the news came as a bit of a shock to myself, but if this story will help you avoid danger, then I'm happy.)

The yawning trick is an idea I fished out of the depths of internet, so I take no credit for it. It's said to work quite well.

Also, this story title alludes to a very dangerous procedure, called sometimes by different names of train hopping/surfing or train hitching. Don't do this. Just don't.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: I'd like to give a special thank you to Arfakita for help here, especially for the advice on pacing in this chapter.

* * *

She wasn't wearing green anymore.

Suga recoiled, feeling his back collide with someone else as he did so. The woman seemed as surprised as him – with one hand half raised to pushed him away and the other still clutching her phone. A bit of green blouse was barely visible from under her brown jacket.  
He ducked into the nearest alley, pushing through the shoppers. A row of cashpoints marked the exit and he half run, half strode to the no-shopping gate. Cameras. Daichi should be here soon.  
He had promised.

* * *

A supermarket loomed between other structures and Daichi allowed a tiniest bit of relief bloom as he drew near. He ran out of breath to apologize for small collisions and last-moment dodges long ago and now just pushed forward, ignoring shouts of outrage and occasional curses. Imported goods shelves were at the back of the shop, just where he will come in.  
Almost there, almost there…  
A sharp signal cut the air and he halted, panting, just steps away from the railway. He waited for the wagons to stop and run through the open segment, a back of a parking lot the only obstruction left between him and the entrance.

* * *

Suga was waiting by the check-outs, near the main entrance.  
(Maybe he should've returned to the imported goods section. The aisle had been probably cleaned by now. Still, the entrance offered better view on the people leaving the market, also making Suga easily visible to the newcomers.)  
"Come on," he muttered, trying to revive his phone. No luck so far. Maybe the fall broke something for good. If only he could let Daichi know that he's alright and the disruption was an accident… Sawamura must be worried now.  
Nothing.  
Silently cursing fallibility of technology, Suga stuffed the useless device back into his pocket and returned to observation.  
"Excuse me?" Suga all but jumped at the voice, and turned quickly. A girl, first year probably, was looking at him with a mixture of curiosity and embarrassment. She wore Karasuno's black uniform.  
"I think your colleague is looking for you outside," she said, gesturing to the windows and the green beyond. "He's waiting by the entrance."  
Daichi? Suga's heart skipped a bit. His eyes darted to the window heading outside, but he saw no one. A busy walkway outside was bustling with life.  
"Not these doors, of course." The girl followed his eyes. Her words confirmed the obvious - the area was too crowded now for a meeting place. "I met him at the stairs near the parking lot."  
"What did he look like?"  
She seemed taken aback by the question. "He had short, black hair, blue eyes and he wore the same uniform as you…um, we," she said at last. She looked him up and down, frowning. "He said you were waiting for him."  
This made no sense. Daichi never went back on his word.  
Plus, Daichi's eyes were brown.  
"Sorry, that's all I know." The girl's face was all pink now. He must have been staring at her, Suga realized. "You know how it is, our first year at a new school… I switched recently, so I don't know everyone here just yet… But he said you were from the same volleyball club and he needed a spiker."  
Suga's mind came up blank.  
"I think I know that person," he managed. The description matched Kageyama, though it was hard to believe his training with Hinata was over. Did their plan change? And… spiking? "Thank you for telling me." He watched, thoughts racing, as she left in a hurried embarrassment.  
There were only two options. Either it's really Kageyama, or the Woman in Green and her friends.  
Kageyama never asked Suga for help.  
Which left the Woman that was still out there to get him.  
-or maybe not. Suga felt his hands curl into fists. It's our first year.  
What if they weren't looking for him, he thought, breathing heavily. What if the one they were after was…  
Hinata?

* * *

Suga stood frozen, vaguely aware of the crowd pressing past him to and from the shop floor.  
They may be looking for Hinata, Suga let the thought sink in ice-cold realization. But why?  
The outside was warm, basked in a bright promise of summer. Suga squinted, trying to adjust to the sudden change with every reluctant step he took in parking's direction. Stay within camera's range. Daichi was going to kill him.  
But he had to know.  
He made his way through the oncoming shoppers, stopping at the top of the stairs. Grateful for a rail he could use as an anchor against the movement around him, he strained to see the place the girl mentioned. It was at the other side of the building – from his stand he could see rows of cars, glinting in sunlight and lining in the spot's direction.  
It was too far.  
In next moment, he was pushing against the crowd. Dodging hats, handbags and occasional suitcases, he made it to the station. The train was still there, just minutes from its departure.  
The idea was crazy, but it might just work out. Suga threw his bag at the nearest seat, rummaging through his belongings. He could've sworn he took phone charger with him today. He always did, ever since the lake accident. The train shook, as it set out the station. If he could charge his phone in here, he might be able to use it for at least one call...  
Nothing.  
Panic rising, he tried again. He was taking out books and ignoring whispers of other passengers around him. A flash of white caught his attention. The consent form. He did a double-take.  
And froze.  
The paper crumpled in his hand as he took it out and read the text again. Hinata Shoyo, stated the print. He read it right first time.  
The first year bit was starting to making sense now.  
Suga let his hand fall by his side with paper still clutched in his grip, his thoughts racing.  
Don't panic. Think, he closed his eyes, frowning.  
… only not too much. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
There are at least two people. Most likely with their own car. They have good phones for sure.  
What did Suga have?  
Busted battery, he thought bitterly. Also a broken promise and underclassman in danger. He let out the breath he didn't notice he was holding for too long. Right.  
He startled as the announcement sounded again – the world outside the window was a blur of green and grey and blue as it took off to the next station. The next stop was close. How long did it take for it to leave? Was he followed? Suga risked a glance around. An elderly couple was playing go at the other side of the wagon. A suit-clad businessman was reading a paper. A group of cheerful teenagers in strange uniforms were chatting at the back of the back seats.  
No Woman in Concealed Green, or anyone suspicious in the closest vicinity. Or so he thought.  
He looked back at the seat beside him. His belongings were just where he threw them out of the bag. He had no charger, after all. He picked one of the items and turned it in his hands thoughtfully. It was his student ID.  
'This card is the property of Karasuno High. If found, please return to: Academic Registry, Karasuno High, Karasuno 04214 239 OZ,' stated the reverse of the card.  
It might be a long shot, but it was worth a try.  
The train was slowing down, some of the travellers already reaching for their luggage and glancing at the watches. Suga packed up quickly, making a beeline after others to exit. He took one last look at his former seat. A plastic borders shone lightly in the afternoon sun, tucked between the seat and the support. With some luck, it will be found and passed back to his school.  
Stepping off the train, Suga took in the crowded station and a small, bustling with life marketplace beyond. He pushed through the crowd amidst the noise of conversations, heading into market's direction. Enclosed space wasn't the best hiding place, but neither was a train. A wooden stage has been prepared at the far side of the market, some people putting out sound equipment and cables. He strained to see over the crowd, searching for signboard. There – a small wooden cottage acting as a tourist information center. Its outside wall was bright with rows of colorful visitor's guides.  
He retrieved a booklet. 'Welcome to Sunflower Fields Resort,' stated the guide. A quick glance around confirmed there was a hotel next to the main entrance.  
"Well met, young traveler!" Suga almost jumped at sudden voice in his ear. He swiveled around. A well-tanned man in his forties grinned down at him, holding a tray full of snacks. How he managed to navigate in busy place like that without losing his goods was a mystery.  
"Care for a snack on your way? I have a special offer for young lads like you."  
Suga took an instinctive step back, heart thudding. Just when he was finally starting to calm down…  
"Thank you for your offer," he said, as politely as he could. "I'm leaving already. I'm grateful for your offer, though."  
"I have a half-price on sunscreens as well!" shouted the man after leaving Suga. "Just today!"  
This place was too volatile to linger. Suga's eyes sought a way out. He caught a sight of another exit.  
"Not staying for the concert?" A red-haired woman behind the counter at visitor's center raised her eyebrows at him as he hesitated by her window.  
Suga smiled, glancing back at the stage. That would explain the crowd. "I haven't decided yet."  
He looked at the view beyond the exit. A wide, rural road led up the mountain, disappearing in a forest far away.  
"It's free to go today," the woman said. "Donations are voluntary."  
A forest, lots of space and relatively few people. Suga's mind worked quickly. He wasn't prepared for such journey. Still…  
He nodded his thanks to the woman and moved sideways to consult the guide.  
The route didn't look that bad.  
The trail was leading up the mountain, meeting with another one halfway to the peak. The second fork led to the neighboring village. Suga glanced again at the road.  
Trees, bushes and rocks would make a good cover.  
He wasn't prepared for a climb. Still…  
What are the chances, he thought with a pounding heart. What are the chances of Woman being able to keep up? You couldn't vault the mountain on moment's notice.  
If anything, Suga had his training.

* * *

The train pulled to the stop, the passengers rushing to the exit. She cursed under her breath, fighting to keep on her way through the mass of sleepy-eyed tourists heading back home. Her phone buzzed and she cursed again, straining to take it out of her pocket. This jacket was dreadful.  
U there?  
She swiped angrily at the screen, typing the response.  
Just arrived.  
The phone buzzed with an incoming call immediately.

* * *

So maybe choosing to climb the mountain wasn't such a good idea after all.  
Suga straightened up and took a deep breath, looking at the road ahead. A dusty road swirled up between occasional rock formations, it's end disappearing somewhere in the horizon below blue of the sky. The ground under his feet was mostly earth with some rocks, half polished by weather and past walkers. Nothing to complain about in terms of unnecessary foot massage. His shoes were good. The problem was everything else.  
He stopped, reaching to his bag. His hand closed around the plastic bottle and he frowned, taking out the container to inspect it.  
No, it wasn't about shoes. As lucky Suga was in terms of today's footwear choice, the same couldn't be said about his supply. The two-thirds of sports drink bottle was all he could count on this journey. This and a smoothie from Ukai's shop. It wasn't that much, especially under mountain's glaring sun.  
It wasn't much for a regular person. Definitely not enough for an athlete.  
Suga could feel a sunburn already spreading over his arms and face in an angry warmth underneath his skin. It will peel off, he knew.  
The route was empty now, with festival still presumably running in the village below. No people, no suspicions. At least there was that.  
With a sigh, he sat down on a nearby rock and took his phone out, eyeing thoughtfully. How long did it pass since the battery has died? Maybe if he tried to turn it on now, it will have enough energy for a call…  
He waited, staring at the screen with a thudding heart. Come on, come on…  
Yes! The screen blinked to life. He run the contact list with trembling hand.  
"Hinata?"

* * *

"Suga-san?" Hinata's excitement was evident. For a moment Suga heard someone else talking in the background. He wasted no time.  
"HInata, are you still at school? Report to the teacher right now! There's someone following me, and I think they are actually looking for you."  
"…What?" There was a creak as Hinata must have readjusted his grip over the phone. "Suga-san, I can't hear you." The signal is weak, realized Suga. He tightened his grip over the phone in desperation, thoughts racing to find a way to pass the information over.  
"Where are you? Are you at Da-?" Blip. Hinata's voice was cut off. Suga startled, looking at the phone to confirm his suspicions.  
Should he have tried text?

* * *

"What was that about?" Kageyama frowned, as slightly confused Hinata rejoined the training.  
"I don't know." Hinata scooped the ball up from the ground and stepped back in preparation to serve. "Suga called, but I couldn't hear him. It was as if he was by the sea or something."  
"Hmpf." Kageyama looked away for a moment. Maybe he changed his mind, he thought, observing Shoyo's serve. It takes some luck to find signal-troubled area in this town, though.  
Hinata's hand hit the ball and they watched it arch over the net, heading just where the bottle stood.  
"Almost," Hinata didn't hide disappointment as it missed its mark and bounced away into the field beyond the court. His aim was getting better, despite a sloppy technique. The sun was not helping.  
"Stop complaining." Kageyama took a moment to glance down at his watch. "Bring it here." Maybe they will stay a little bit longer here.  
He looked up at the sky, wiping some sweat away from his brow.  
It sure was sunny today.

* * *

"Guess who's not having holiday again." A dark haired man in his thirties watched the station from the viewing platform, the sight wavering through a veil of raindrops splattering over the window. The announcement of the new train arrival echoed throughout the station below.  
He had mixed feelings about his newest assignment. At one hand – a last-minute call, demanding him to come over to some town in Miyagi Prefecture. On the other, though… He glanced down at the fax message.  
This could be interesting.  
There was a laughter on the other side of the line.  
"It kinda figures," came his assistant's response. Well. It's not like he expected sympathy from his co-worker. "The bet is mine, then."  
"Please tell me you're not taking bets on my schedule again." He knew the answer. Living life off a detective's work came with an amazing betting opportunities. Whatever. "I take it my share is 50%?"  
There was a choking sound at the other end of the line. He smirked, unseen.  
"So what is it this time? Must be something big for you to give up on your sunny spot and sweet, quiet summer house in the countryside." Good grief, he really recovered quickly. A good quality to every assistant.  
"A database leak," he said, flipping through the thin file with his phone lodged between his shoulder and ear.  
"That's what they've been trying to assign you this morning."  
"Well, looks like some teenager went missing after having his data recorded. And that's all you'll get to know so don't push it. You know the drill, Bon - the rest is classified. Find your sources elsewhere."  
"Awww, don't be like that. I won't tell anyone."  
"50%, Bon. I'll be charging interest if you try to drag this out. Anyway," he turned from the way, making his way towards the stairs. There were still some minutes until his train arrives, but better board it at once so that he could take a look on the file while traveling. "I'll need some maps of a town called Karasuno and its neighboring terrain. Also the name of Karasuno High volleyball club teacher."  
"A merciless boss you are," his assistant hummed, tapping at the keyboard. "Looks like… There are two people in charge. You want to see advisor or a coach?"  
"Both."

* * *

This couldn't be right.  
Suga came to a stop and threw his bag on the ground, leaning on his knees and trying to catch his breath. The view before him – a composition of weather-beaten rocks, broken trunks of long dead trees and grass looked suspiciously familiar and the doubt was nagging him at the back of his mind for some time now.  
He wouldn't be in this situation had his battery lasted longer. Or if he hadn't forgotten to take his phone with him that two weeks ago. Suga pushed away annoyance. What ifs won't help him now. Focus on a trouble at hand.  
He should've found the stream long time ago.  
He consulted the visitor's leaflet again.  
The map wasn't much helpful. To be fair, it was supposed to give an idea of general topography, not the exact routes. Suga traced colorful lines marking the approximate trails. Turn left after crossing the stream, then head north until reaching the forest.  
All he had before him so far were gentle plains cut through by rocks and some remains of forest.  
He collapsed at the nearby rock, glaring at the trail he just traveled. He could back track. Of course he could. A climb's worth of looking behind gave him just the information he needed.  
The thing was that going back could bring him-head on to whoever was following him.  
If he was still being followed.  
Suga saw no one on his way here. The tourists could still be at mountain's foot, busy with festival… The thought was kind of reassuring, but not enough to take on the risk.  
The sport's drink he had left from today's practice was almost gone now.  
Remember to eat after practice, Coach's voice came to his mind. Your muscles need compensation after the strain.  
Desperate times call for desperate measures.  
With a huff, he stood up and picked up his bag. The sun was still high in the sky.

* * *

"I still can't believe you've lost him."  
A colorful crowd was mingling in the market. Shouts of encouragement were coming from all the sides of the place, carrying through sweet scent of treats put out in a stalls nearby.  
"Well, next time you can have a fun of finding shrimp in a crowd," she snapped, safe in a knowledge of noise around her masking the outburst. She was leaning against the wall and grateful for at least that bit of shelter against the tourists and hosts that took over the market place. The visitor's information center was perched just by the exit, with the way leading up the mountains starting beyond. It offered a spot to remain relatively inconspicuous and free of danger of being pushed all over the place. "And getting run over by some ignorant brat." Her elbow still hurt. Walking around and being jostled by random people on your way was not helping. "Why are we still doing this anyway? He got away. Game's over."  
"We can't abandon this order," said the man on the other side and she clenched her teeth, biting off remark.  
"Why?"  
"It's important."  
"Important enough to risk entire branch being found out!?"  
"… it's fifteen percent plus bonus."  
There. She stood, frozen on spot and trying to fit in a new piece of information into equation. "…bloody hell."  
"Exactly."  
Fifteen percent and counting. In profession where the maximum bonus never went over one digit number, this could mean only one thing. "…. Boss..?"  
"Yeah."  
She let out a long sigh, her rage crumbling. That was it. No turning back.  
Private orders were not to be failed.  
"Alright, then. So, what now? A runaway scenario?" Her eyes swept the surroundings. The wooden estrade at the far side of the market was slowly getting crowded, with last minute preparations between planned shows. She should leave soon or the place becomes too noisy to do anything here.  
"Yeah. Talk with staff where you are, I've called Yoo already and he's on his way to Takawara. I'll take care of Karasuno."  
She raised her eyebrow. "You think he went up the mountain?"  
"Probably."

* * *

He found it at last.  
Suga sat down gingerly, taking in a view before him. A sliver of stream cut through the green plains ahead, cascading around the remains of fallen tree whose tangled roots swayed, partly submersed in water.  
He found his way back. Suga looked at his watch. Yes, he found his way, but it took him the rest of afternoon and now he won't reach the town before the sunset. He looked up. The sun was hovering over the horizon now, all warm and welcoming.  
He wouldn't make it to Takawara by sunset.  
He saw no one else on his way. Maybe he should turn back.  
His legs hurt.

* * *

Six months into the Karasuno club's coaching, Ukai still wasn't that familiar with high school's administration. Between occasional brushes with other teachers on his way to the trainings and maybe two gatherings he had this year so far, Karasuno High's cadre didn't strike him as memorable. He was therefore rightfully confused when a late afternoon call came, with some woman asking him to come to the school.  
"Did something happen?" he asked, earning few glances from his customers. He eyed the calendar at the wall by the counter. It was Takeda's task to talk with school on club's behalf. There was still over a week from Nekoma's sparring left…  
"One of our students went missing. We thought you could help."  
What?

* * *

The meeting was a disaster.  
It took Ukai less than fifteen minutes to get to the school. Takeda was waiting for him, face pale and drawn watching Ukai get off his car. He stood just by the school entrance.  
"What the hell," said Ukai and let Takeda talk as they walked. Apparently the call came from a shopping center staff.  
"Who reported the disappearance?" Ukai glanced at Takeda.  
"Sawamura-kun."  
There was something strange about Takeda, something Ukai couldn't place.  
"Where's he now?" They took a turn and marched towards Principal's office, dodging startled cleaning staff that started their shift.  
"The counselor told me he'll drop him off to his house after the questioning," said Takeda. "He should be home by now."  
They reached the doors. Takeda knocked and they entered.  
Two strangers were seated by the Principal's desk – a middle aged man with a hint of graying hair on his temples, and a younger one, with short black hair and impressive, dark-rimmed eyes. He reminded Ukai of that Yamaguchi kid Shimada was helping lately.  
"Thank you for arriving at such short notice," said the principal. With Takeda and Ukai seated, they all formed sort of a circle and Ukai was starting to have suspicions about the way this meeting was heading. "Since time is of the essence, I'll speak shortly. This," he motioned to the strangers by his side," is Iwai Schuzo of Genthenome Company and detective Taguchi Yoringa." Both men nodded curt greetings. "Detective Taguchi asked to meet you. He has some questions to ask you about Sugawara-kun, but before that," his eyes turned to look at the older man, "Schuzo-san wishes to speak first."  
"These are unfortunate circumstances." The man stood up, straightening his suit. "The news came this morning and directors decided that warning is in order - our database has been compromised."  
It took a moment for the information to click.  
...damn. Ukai glanced sideways at Takeda, who still hadn't said a word. He knew something was off.  
Why to waste time on summoning Ukai, then?  
"Detective Taguchi is here to help find Sugawara-kun," said the Principal. He abraded the side of his face wearily.  
"Isn't that police's work?"  
There was a pause. Schuzo glanced at Principal and then back at Ukai. "This is an issue I was asked to discuss with your institution."  
"In light of recent events, Genthonome's work has been undermined. As the firm supplies most of the hospitals in this prefecture, many patients rely on our work. Given the nature of our research, letting public know about this incident would endanger support of further developments. As representative of the firm, I would like to ask you to refrain from involving police in this affair."

* * *

Ukai stared.  
"The parents must be notified." The principal was holding his head in his hands, leant on his desk.  
"The public can't know about it."  
What. Ukai didn't realize when he stood up.  
"Our patients' lives depend on it."  
WHAT.  
"So does Sugawara's!"  
The outburst was met with momentary silence. Ukai snarled at Schuzo's placating gesture. He took few menacing steps towards Iwai…  
and took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment. There was no time for this.  
Behind him, Takeda was utterly quiet.  
"Pretending nothing happened 'll get you nowhere," Ukai ground out at last. "If any more of these kids goes missing-"  
"Further cases are what we're working to prevent now." All heads turned to the detective, who has remained silent throughout entire exchange. "As is finding Sugawara-kun."  
"How," Ukai looked at him flatly.  
The man stood up, reaching for something in his pocket. "The best way to ensure other students' safety is to retrieve stolen data," he said.  
Ukai's eyes narrowed. "First off, I can't see how that's supposed to help Sugawara. Second, what makes you think it's not passed down further?"  
"Information sharing is not the way organ harvesters work. Each branch needs to be small in case it is found out. This keeps losses at minimum while the data they obtain are their sources of potential income. No branch would've shared it."  
"They compete?" The principal looked up, shocked.  
Taguchi nodded. "The more attention this case gets, the more likely it's for these people to withdraw. However," he glanced at Schuzo on his side, "It won't guarantee Sugawara-kun's safe return. Neither does it rules out the possibility of future attempts of harvesting other students. I strongly suggest warning all parents of potential danger - right now. I was hired by your company to find those responsible for the leak," he said, seeing Schuzo ready to interfere. "Let's leave secrecy to their discretion – a gossip would do less damage than running a risk of further disappearances."  
"You're taking a damn big risk with keeping this quiet," said Ukai quietly. "The longer it gets to look for a kid, the less likely it is to work."  
"This card was found at the train heading to Sunflower Fields today," the man nodded solemnly, passing the article he retrieved from his pocket to Ukai for inspection. It was Sugawara's ID – Ukai turned it in his hands, a the plastic evidence bag crinkling softly as he did so. Somehow, seeing it brought the reality of the whole situation.  
"The station cameras caught a glimpse of Sugawara-kun heading to the market," continued Yoringa, accepting back the evidence from Ukai. "The police in Sunflower Fields and neighboring towns have been already notified of this disappearance, but as a runaway case."  
They weren't even asked for opinion on that matter. Ukai tried to grasp at the single facts in search of the calm despite the twist of his insides in bitter resentment.  
The detective wasn't done yet, "I'm leaving for the resort shortly, but before that I must ask few questions…"

* * *

He couldn't go any further.  
Suga walked to the nearest rock formation and sat down gingerly. He took in the view before him, shuddering against the drawing chill. The rock formations were sparse now, scattered along the walkway. The road ahead was still visible in a dusk, yet not enough to make Suga take the risk of injury. The landmark he found looked like a bearable shelter for a night.  
He'd spend the night here.

* * *

The ride back was quiet.  
Ukai was driving – Takeda was too out of it to be trusted with a wheel. He'll have to take bus tomorrow to school, but that seemed the least of Takeda's problems right now.  
He was in the passenger's seat, staring down at the phone in his lap.  
Ukai was starting to worry.  
"I was supposed to call Sawamura-kun," said Takeda softly.  
Ukai glanced at him again. "Where does he live?"  
The dusk was setting in as they turned back into the city.  
It felt only right.

* * *

Suga's phone was still not working.

* * *

 **A/N2:** A bit of additional disclaimer – going up the mountains without prior preparation is a very, very bad idea. So, don't do what Suga did here ;)

On a separate note, I feel sorry for Takeda, I really do. He was trying his best…


End file.
